


I Hate It

by Jesonomi



Category: Original Work
Genre: A4M, F/M, M/M, POV First Person, POV Second Person, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 07:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesonomi/pseuds/Jesonomi
Summary: I hate it when you fuck me, and I hate it when I love it.





	I Hate It

I’m lying on my side in the bed but you’re on your back away from me. It’s warm under the covers, but I want us to be together. I scoot over and rest my head against your shoulder. You don’t seem to pick up what I’m feeling, as you sit up, letting my head fall back down on the pillows, and hold yourself above me. I let out a sigh and my gaze falls to the side. It doesn’t deter you, and with a hand at the back of my head, fingers running through my hair, you try to kiss me.

I hate it. You always do this. It’s wet and warm and you keep pushing forward as I pull back the little I can. The deep weight in it, the butterflies in my chest, I hate them so much. A strand of spit falls down on my collarbone as you break away and sit up, fiddling with your dick between my legs.

You always want to fuck. You never want to just stop and enjoy things as they are. It’s always about our bodies with you, the never-ending chase of those blasts of pleasure. I can’t stand the struggle between the thoughts in my head and the restlessness in my chest. I hate it. If this is what you want it so much, just take my body. Take it all.

I hate the little gasps and moans I let out as you thrust your dick in and out of me. The warmth piercing into my flesh over and over, again and again, crashing into me like the ocean waves, as you slam deep. Yet despite that, I’m still shivering.

My arms are shaking and my body rocks every time yours pushes back into me. I struggle to get up on my hands. You slow down, coming to a pause to see what I’m doing, and help me flip over after you process it. Then you pull me right back toward you, knocking my off my hands and bringing my ass up for your use. You rub your cock between my cheeks for a few moments before going right back to where we left off.

I hate it as you speed right back up, holding my hips tight as I squirm beneath you. My back arcs, pushing myself further down into the bed, pushing myself further back into you. I hate it when you come and I clean you up with my mouth, your load still dripping out from me. The taste in my mouth, on my lips, still ever so present as you crash down onto your back once again, and I on my side, no closer than before.

I hate it. I crave it. You have my body. Do what you will with me, as you always have. Over and over again.

**Author's Note:**

> (2019)


End file.
